ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Humungousaur
Humungousaur is Ben's Vaxasaurian form. Bio Appearance *Alien Force: Muscular dinosaur humanoid with brown and tan skin. Has long arms, short legs, and a tail. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Big Alien Force: Same as Alien Force but with spikes on head and tail and armor plates. *Omniverse: Similar to Alien Force. Wears black briefs and a green sash. Nose is on forehead. The Omnitrix is on his sash. *Albedo Alien Force: Similar to Alien Force. Has red eyes. *Albedo Omniverse: Similar to Omniverse. His skin is darker and paler, his eyes are red, and his sash is red. *Ben 23: Similar to Omniverse. Blueish skin. Sash is blue. Has blue eyes. Powers *Humungousaur has super strength *Humungousaur can grow up to 60 feet tall Appearances Total: 85 (74 by Ben) Total Time: 73min32s/4412s (66min57s/4017s by Ben) Ben 10 Did not appear Ben 10: Alien Force S1E2 Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 - 4min31s S1E5 All That Glitters - 37s S1E6 Max Out - 8s S1E7 Pier Pressure - 1min20s S1E10 Paradox - 16s S1E11 Be-Knighted - 38s S2E1 Darkstar Rising x2 - 1min8s S2E3 Good Copy, Bad Copy (Albedo) x2 - 49s S2E3 Good Copy, Bad Copy - 41s S2E7 Grounded - 2min32s S2E8 Voided - 30s S2E9 Inside Man - 1min22s S2E11 Unearthed - 2min15s S2E13 War of the Worlds: Part 2 - 1min35s S3E2 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 - 26s S3E5 Simple - 4s S3E6 Vreedle, Vreedle - 15s S3E7 Single Handed x2 - 33s S3E8 If All Else Fails - 53s S3E10 Ghost Town - 42s S3E12 Busy Box - 36s S3E14 Primus (Azmuth) - 36s S3E16 The Secret of Chromastone - 55s S3E17 Above and Beyond x2 - 2min7s S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 1 (Albedo) - 30s S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 1 - 1min44s S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 2 (Bioids) - 1min44s Ben 10: Alien Swarm - 1min29s Total: 32 (27 by Ben) Total Time: 30min56s/1856s (27min17s/1637s) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E1 Fame - 16s S1E2 Duped - 56s S1E4 Video Games x2 - 2min31s S1E6 Too Hot to Handle - 41s S1E9 Hero Time x2 - 10s S1E10 Ultimate Aggregor - 31s S1E11 Map of Infinity - 1min56s S1E13 Deep - 19s S1E14 Where the Magic Happens - 1min15s S1E15 Perplexahedron - 1min38s S1E17 ...Nor Iron Bars A Cage - 1min15s S1E18 The Enemy of My Enemy - 10s S1E19 Absolute Power: Part 1 - 2min13s S2E2 Eye of the Beholder - 1min11s S2E4 The Big Story (Plant Clone) - 1min31s S2E5 Girl Trouble x2 - 53s S2E6 Revenge of the Swarm - 25s S2E7 The Creature From Beyond - 12s S2E9 It's Not Easy Being Gwen - 21s S2E12 Prisoner Number 75 Is Missing - 57s S3E7 The Ultimate Sacrifice - 15s S3E11 Solitary Alignment x3 - 50s S3E12 Inspector 13 (Gwen) - 7s S3E14 Couples Retreat x2 - 17s S3E15 Catch A Falling Star - 1min8s S3E16 The Eggman Cometh - 1s S3E19 The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 - 1min35s Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United - 1min27s Total: 34 (32 by Ben) Total Time: 24min51s/1491s (23min13s/1393s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E10 Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 - 59s S2E11 Outbreak - 15s S2E4 Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's - 30s S2E5 Malefactor x3 - 1min4s S2E6 Arrested Development - 2min27s S2E10 Special Delivery - 2min14s S3E1 Showdown: Part 1 - 38s S3E2 Showdown: Part 2 - 1min45s S3E6 The Frogs of War: Part 1 - 5s S3E8 Rules of Engagement - 6s S4E7 The Ultimate Heist (Albedo) x2 - 29s S5E4 An American Benwolf in London - 1min48s S6E1 And Then There Were None (Albedo) - 1s S7E10 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 (Ben 23, Dinomighty) - 48s S8E2 Stuck on You - 4min35s S8E10 A New Dawn - 1s Total: 19 (15 by Ben) Total Time: 17min45s/1065s (16min27s/987s by Ben) Comics Total: 3 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 15 (4 by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force The New Order - 4 panels Double Trouble (Albedo) - 6 panels Total: 2 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 10 (4 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Joyrides: Tim 10 (Tim) - 5 panels Total: 1 (0 by Ben) Total Panels: 5 (0 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction First Lines *'AF: '"Yess! Guess what time it is? It's hero time!" - Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 *'UA: '"Just trying it out. Can you tell which way they're coming from?" - Duped *'OV: '"HUMUNGOUSAUR! For real? YEAH!" - Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 Subpages *Humungousaur/Gallery of Variants *Humungousaur/Gallery *Humungousaur/Gallery of Scenes *Humungousaur/Quotes Related *Ultimate Humungousaur (Ultimate form) Category:Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Voiced by Jeff Bennet Category:Vaxasaurians